


Red string of fate

by Sakura_stawberry



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Other Hey! Say! JUMP Members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_stawberry/pseuds/Sakura_stawberry
Summary: Two men came into their lifeWomen working same hospital as themTheir life will change  men's come in their life.
Relationships: Yamada ryosuke/ Yamazaki yuri and chinen yuri/kiesaki rinki
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, guys I realised now I posting on Wattpad only ,
> 
> Here is new fanfiction

Heisei hospital was built by diactor yabu kota.

It's is famous hospital in 2025 .

Kiesaki Rinki and her best friend yamazaki yuri was working at same hospital .

Rinki - " good morning everyone , nice my name kiesaki Rinki and I am from cardiology department"

Yuri -" Good morning everyone, my name is yamazaki yuri also yu-chan and. I am from neurology department

Both them - " nice to meet you and care of us "

Yabu kota - "both of you are newbie "

Both them - " y-yes , we are " 

Yabu kota -"I will call someone who guard you at hospital , hikaru "

Hikaru - " yes , let me guard you at which department you are from ?

Both them -" thanks for everything , hikaru "

Hikaru - " cardiology department is here at ground floor ."

Rinki- " thank you so much , hikaru-sensei "

Hikaru - " welcome , rina . Miss Yamazaki your department is in second floor , I am same as your department ."

Yuri - "thank so much and looking forward working with you ."

Rinki- " see you later , yu-chan "

Yuri - " yeah, see you later rii-chan "

Minami suzuki is doctor who work at cardiology department 

Rinki -"sorry inrrupt here , I am newbie here at cardiology department and nice meet to you everyone, my name is kiesaki Rinki "

Minami - " rii-chan , I haven't see you at long time "

Rinki - " sempai , I haven't see you at long time "

Minami- " you are right ! "

Rinki- " umm, sempai you work here at this department "

Minami- " you are surprised about this , gomen " 

Rinki- " take care of me , sempai "

Minami - " course of , Rinki"

Shift is over 

Rinki- " this job is really new for us "

Yuri - " you are right " 

Rinki - " I have another part -time job to go "

Yuri - " see you at tonight ."

Rinki- see you at there , yu-chan

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamazaki yuri and kiesaki Rinki are best friends.
> 
> While the two men came their life during this au world...
> 
> .there will happy ending for them.

Today is my birthday and I wonder yu-chan remember my birthday today

Rinki -* having peaceful dayoff at home *

*Her phone is buzzing and vibration in mode *

Yu-chan- "happy Birthday to you Rinki "

Rinki- "arigotou yu-chan "

Yu-chan - " I planning to go out with you "

Rinki - " umm let me think about this "

Yu-chan - "how we go to restaurant and go to shopping "

Few hour ago 

*They are ready to go shopping and restaurants *

Later they dump on two guys 

Unknown 1 - " be careful , while bump in each other "

Unknown 2- " calm down , ryosuke "

Ryosuke - " why I will calm down chinen "

Chinen-" you need calm down , sorry we were angry at you ? "

Rinki - " not yet at all ,. We were really sorry why bumping each other " 

Yu-chan - " Rinki , tomorrow is work , we have go home "

Rinki- " oh yeah , we need to go work tomorrow"

Chinen & ryosuke - " eh , what of work , you doing ? "

Rinki & yu-chan - " we worked at hospital as nurses we are newbie 

Ryosuke & chinen- "I remember this is hospital ?"

Rinki& yu-chan -" heisei hospital was owned by yabu kota ."

Chinen -" you both work there ?"

Rinki - " y-yes, w-we worked there ."

Ryosuke & chinen -" tomorrow is first day of that hospital , I think we need go home , right " 

To be continued


	3. Ch-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rinki came to head office and saw same person and what will happen on this chapter .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back now I left so many chapter let me finish on Wattpad first and I will complete this this fic on Wattpad and then this au ☺️.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter 😉.

We were at director's office now today

Yabu-" we got another newbie at our hospital ."

Rinki - "who are they are ???"

Yabu- " you can come in "

Chinen& Yamada - " sorry to interrupt you "

Rinki- ". You two , joined the hospital today "

Yabu- " miss kiesaki , you know them .  
Can you guard them ?"

Rinki- "yes , I like know which department you in ?"

Chinen - " I am in cardiology department as you in ."

Rinki- " what about Yamada-san ? "

Yamada - " I am from Genealogy department "

Yabu- " genealogy department is on ground floor , miss kiesaki can call yaotome-san "

Rinki- " y-yes, I will call him right away "

Yaotome- " pardon me , you called me , sir".

Yabu- " you can show the newbie from genealogy department he doesn't which way to the department .  
He might be confused 😅."

Yaotome- " I will show him which department he is ."

Yabu- " kiesaki , can you know the cardiology department to chinen-san and I need you back after showing its really important to you and minami ."

Rinki- yes , I show him in department and I will right back to office.

* She showed at department and it's break to her *

Yu-chan - " ehh, that guys from yesterday "

Rinki- "Yes , they are "

Yu-chan - "nice to approve them 😏"

Rinki- " I have go to office and I have very urgent work and I have left bookstore job , I got fired out from my part-time job " 

Yu-chan - " not again , you got fired from job , we can keep working here ."

Rinki- " I am so careless , how I will pay to my apartment and my landlord will angry with me 😅"

Yu-chan-" calm down rii-chan !!"

Rinki- " I have to go to urgent work now "

In office

Minami& I - " pardon me , sir . You called us about serious urgent work.

Yabu- " you can come inside "

* Both of them inside and it's also rinki's first emergency work.*

Rinki- " this is my first emergency work ."

Yabu - " miss kiesaki , you might nervous about first time doing unlike other "

Rinki- " yes ..."

Minami -" Who is patient ? "

Yabu - " * sigh* section 109 and that person. Collapse and during shopping with his wife and children "

Rinki - " Roger that , I will be on parody now ."

Yabu - " you have bring that newbie chinen ."

Minami - " ok , Rinki we have go to now ."

Rinki - " yes , we go now sir ."


	4. Ch-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first emergency services in hospital. Riii is super nervous about it .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided post every 2 chapter in weekend I want post THIS chapter but next chapter is for daichan he gonna turn 30 this April. I should different plot with his birthday I give him a early birthday gift .
> 
> This chapter is so quite is based on my dream as doctor.

Chinen yuri and kiesaki Rinki 's first mission at hospital *

Rinki - " u-um sempai , I am so nervous about first time to do ."

Minami - " Rii-chan , I know you 're nervous about this and gonna ok with this "

Chinen- " sensei, do you know her ?"

Minami- " chinen-san , I know her from college during senior year ."

Chinen - " kouhai-sempai relationship   
You have ."

Rinki- " that we have ."

Minami - " seem, we arrive at Shibuya , section 109 that person is male and age 31 ."

Rinki - " that person name is mitzano haru ,Recently heart attack he got ."

Chinen - " he needs emargency care and check his heart beat ."

Rinki- "* checking his heart beat seriously * seem he breathing heavily and his heart beat is beating slowly we need go hospital now ."

*They went to ambulance and go to hospital *

Minami - " Rinki , I never see you like this seriously ."

Rinki - " see , this is always my dream to save people 's live "

Minami - " rii-chan , you're brave to do this things ."

Chinen- " he is fine , he has to more test and emargency care and he needs to rest at hospital and he will discharge at 3 months "

Rinki& minami - " thanks god's , he is fine."

Rinki - " well, I am going to home now ."

While going to home 

Yu-chan - " you are really brave to save people , rii-chan "

Rinki - " really , you said that to me "

Yu-chan - " we are best friend , right ."

Rinki- " you are right , we are ...."

After they went home .


End file.
